1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a pairing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a pairing apparatus capable of performing a pairing by minimizing a user's intervention and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies using a wireless apparatus or a wireless link with low cost and low power become more popular, various technologies related to wireless communication have been developed and realized.
However, unlike a wired communication, a wireless communication needs to connect a new wireless communication apparatus to a communication network as a frequency of use increases.
However, a radio frequency (RF) signal for pairing is conveyed over a considerably wide range due to its character, and thus, a wireless communication apparatus that the user does not want to connect to a network may be connected randomly. For example, when a user in a house performs an RF communication to find another communication apparatus capable of pairing with a terminal apparatus that the user possesses, a wireless communication apparatus that the user does not wish to perform a pairing with may be paired.
Accordingly, when a user is not familiar with an operation of a pairing apparatus and does not correctly select a communication apparatus that the user wishes to select among surrounding communication apparatuses searched through a terminal apparatus that the user possesses, pairing for an RF communication of the terminal apparatus is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Accordingly, a method for minimizing a user's intervention, determining a subject to be connected by pairing from a subject not to be connected, and filtering a pairing connection with an apparatus that the user does not wish is required.